


Unavoidable Truths

by ataraxis



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-30
Updated: 2007-08-08
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ataraxis/pseuds/ataraxis
Summary: Truths come to light for Don, Charlie and the rest. (Don/Charlie)





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This work was moved from the FHSA archive and is incomplete and abandoned,

  
Author's notes: Not currently beta'd.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, and I am using them without permission. I am making no money from their use.  


* * *

Charlie and Don spent a quiet Saturday afternoon playing basketball and talking about past cases and surprisingly, past relationships. The relationships discussion was Charlie's contribution, as he wanted to get Don's further input on what he should do about Amita.

 

Don joked with Charlie about how he really couldn't take advice from someone who shied away from one serious relationship after another. After Don's off-hand remark, Charlie stole the ball from his hands and made a lay up shot for the win.

 

“I think it's time for something cold to drink. You staying or going?" Charlie asked as they walked past the garage to put the basketball away.

 

“If you've got a beer with my name on it, I'll stay.” Don reached out and tugged on a lock of Charlie's hair, as Charlie closed the garage door.

 

Charlie swatted at Don's hand in annoyance, before he nodded and quirked a smile in response to the question, then shoved Don towards the house. Don was continuously amazed at how well the two of them got along now. That with age and experience came maturity, but still capable of expressing their inner youthfulness. Hence, their weekly competitive basketball games and relaxed teasing. It was nice having this new camaraderie between the two of them, after their early years of growing up having a tinge of envy and bitterness.

 

They walked into the kitchen and Don asked Charlie what he wanted from the refrigerator as he pulled out his usual bottle of beer.

 

“Could you get me a tray of ice, I'm just going to have a glass of water.” Don reached into the freezer, got the requested item and placed it on the island. He leaned back against the counter afterwards and stopped to look closely at his brother, as the younger man got a glass and filled it with water from the tap. Don often did that now, the observing, when there were moments of peace and quiet, especially when there wasn't a case pressing down on the both of them. He watched as a trickle of sweat ran down from Charlie's hair along the side of his face. He and Charlie were so different in so many ways, especially in their build and looks, but as their dad remarked, still alike in many others, like their stubbornness.

 

Don had slowly come to the realization over the last few weeks, especially since that situation with the hackers and Russian mafia trying to hit the banks via computer and Koverchenko had threatened Charlie. So Don had tried to take him off the case, because he loved his brother dearly. He would go to any lengths necessary to protect Charlie; even if it meant he had to push his brother away and out of his life, especially his work life.

 

Don was still trying to understand the depth of his love. He didn't think it was anything beyond brotherly affection, something that had been sparse over their years growing up, when Charlie was recognized as being a math prodigy and invading Don's life during high school. But, at moments like these, when he saw how graceful, intelligent and beautiful his brother was, he had doubts.

 

He had never before thought of any man as beautiful, so it was even more disturbing to Don that he would think so of this own brother. He had always been a 'ladies man' and this aberration would not change that image he had of himself. He had no leanings towards bisexuality, he firmly told his subconscious mind.

 

He then shoved all those thoughts back into the shadowed corners where they normally lurked. He knew they would only stay there temporarily and would come out again soon, when he least expected it.

 

Charlie's sigh of pleasure as he swallowed his ice water jolted Don from his contemplation. The elder Eppes hastily took another sip of his beer to cover his preoccupation.

 

“So you've got no helpful hints in how I should handle the situation with Amita?”

 

Don shook his head negatively. “Charlie, I'm really not the best man to ask. Perhaps it would be better to get another woman's opinion. Maybe you could ask Megan, get her insights into the situation or maybe even Dad's or Larry's. Those two seem to be having better success at relationships than I currently am.”

 

With a heavy sigh, Don reached up with his free hand and rubbed at his forehead in weariness. He'd just tried again at a relationship with the lovely attorney, Robin Brooks. While the bedroom activities has been more than great, it was the moments outside of it that hadn't sparkled. Don knew that just having a physical attachment would not be enough and he'd also felt a strange sense of guilt over the entire thing. At the time he had assumed it was because of job preoccupation, but now he could attribute it all to his constant thoughts surrounding his brother.

 

“Don?” Charlie reached out and touched his brother at the wrist. The action jolted Don from his thoughts once again and in his surprise at the cool, moist touch of fingers that had just been holding a glass of ice water against his warm skin, Don let his fingers flex and his grip loosened around the beer bottle. The bottle made a dull thud against the tile floor causing both brothers to jump in shock.

 

Don looked down at the brown bottle, and watched – as if almost from a great distance, he felt so removed from the situation – the liquid flow out into a pool of pale amber and foam.

 

Charlie also watched the floor with a sense of detachment, then looked again at Don with concern. He knew something had been bothering his brother of late, but knew for certain it wasn't a case, so he felt completely lost as to the cause. He slowly moved away from Don and went to clean up the spill; all the while, Don didn't move or shift from his stance. Charlie got down on his knees with a paper towel and a wet sponge and when his presence finally registered in Don't line of sight, the FBI agent jerked back suddenly, as if spooked.

 

While he cleaned up the mess, Charlie spoke softly to his brother, “I don't know what's bothering you, Don, but if you need some advice,” Charlie looked up straight into Don's eyes, “you can ask me. I'm here for you, Donny.”

 

Don stared deep into Charlie's eyes and lost himself, felt himself fall. He knew in that moment with certain clarity that what he felt wasn't just brotherly love, but a love to end all time, and that thought truly frightened him. He was in love with his baby brother.

 

Barely noticed was the shadow that crossed over Don't countenance, but Charlie saw it appear and leave just as quickly, then watched as Don's face just closed down completely, as if void of all emotion. Charlie's concern for Don escalated. He reached out to his brother once more, but before he could grab a wrist or an arm, Don pulled away and turned to leave.

 

“I've got to go, Charlie. I'll...” Don turned back for a second, not looking anywhere in Charlie's vicinity, “I'll talk to you later.”

 

Then before Charlie could say anything in response, Don was gone.


	2. Part One

Part Two

 

As he sat in his darkened apartment, Don picked up his fourth bottle of beer since he'd arrived home. He didn't want to think about this newest development with Charlie and was therefore trying to drink himself into oblivion, if only for a little while. He'd do almost anything to block out the pain and unnaturalness of being in love with a relative. it was so wrong, just so inherently wrong. Don felt like he needed to scrub his brain clean and let the water wash away the taint. He knew he loved his brother, that they had been getting closer and closer through their shared work and even outside of that. This however, this new feeling was totally alien to him. Don had always lusted first, and then tried for an emotional tie between himself and whoever had his current interest. Sometimes it worked for a while, but then Don would get this itch under his skin and a sense of hesitation in his mind and he would be gone.

 

"Maybe I'm just looking for shadows where there aren't any. What do I know about love, really. Yeah, what I feel for Charlie, it's just brotherly affection. That's all, nothing more," Don said aloud to the empty living room. He said those words over and over inside his head like a mantra. He figured if he said them often enough, the denial would become truth and he would be able to face his family without flinching.

 

By his sixth beer, he was passed out on the couch; he had found the peaceful oblivion he had sought.

 

cdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdc

 

In another house minutes away, Charlie sat in the garage facing his blackboard and his current project -- the numbers hardly penetrating his brain as his thoughts swirled around the events of that afternoon.

 

For once, he couldn't think of a formula to ascribe a pattern of behavior to Don. He didn't have enough data for one and he wasn't sure his brother would be happy if he had tried doing so. What was fine for a case, was not fine to be applied to a sibling.

 

He wondered if Don would come back to the house in the morning for their weekly Sunday brunch. From the way Don had left, he could only assume not.

 

Charlie drained his glass of water and refocused his attention on something he knew he would eventually solve, the math behind the functions of the brain.

 

cdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdc

 

Don woke with a groan and stiffly pushed himself upright into a sitting position. He hated himself when he did this -- drink to excess and spend the evening sleeping on the couch. He always woke up in pain all over. He wasn't getting any younger and the hazards of his job were adding to the toll.

 

With a flick on his wrist, he looked at his watch and realized it was early morning still. He debated about going over to his brother's for brunch, still having a lingering doubt about what he was feeling. However, he knew that he had to take the situation in hand and face his demon. Plus, he knew that if he didn't show, Charlie would haunt his steps doggedly determined to find out what was wrong and Don couldn't allow that to happen. So it was best if he headed things off and put Charlie at ease after his odd behavior yesterday.

 

Don got up from the couch, headed for the kitchen and got a glass of water and some aspirin, then started his normal routine for the morning -- shower, shave and take a moment to read the newspaper he knew would be sitting outside his apartment door.

 

The shower was his usual quick scrub, instead of the thirty minute relaxing affair where he could fantasize about his latest interest and pleasure his body. His lurking fear made the shower tense and vexing.

 

Don stepped out of the tub and reached for a tower. While he briskly rubbed himself dry, he looked in the mirror at his reflection. Pain visibly lingered between his eyes by the furrow of his brow, and his rough night and turbulent thoughts were there for all to see in the dark bruises hugging the bottom of his eyes.

 

Don sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He decided to forego the shave as he noticed the tremor in his hands and went to the bedroom to get dressed. Don pulled out a clean pair of faded, worn jeans that fit perfectly and a dark blue t-shirt, along with a pair of white boxer briefs and socks.

 

He entered the kitchen after having finished dressing and got out a canister of coffee from the fridge. He measured out his usual two scoops that would make two large mugs of pure Kona coffee. Once the maker was set to drip, Don retrieved his Sunday edition paper from the apartment hallway.

 

By the time he had finished his weekend morning ritual and finished reading the paper, as well as drinking both mugs of coffee, Don had made up his mind to go back to the Eppes' family household and have brunch with his dad and brother. He could face them, for his love for his brother was filial and nothing more.

 

cdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdc

 

Charlie spent the majority of the night in the garage working his numbers. By the time his mind shut down and forced him to sleep, his hands were coated in chalk, and smudges were located in various places around the rest of his body. He collapsed onto the run-down couch and was asleep within seconds of his head touching the cushion.

 

As strands of light crept into the garage, Charlie jerked awake with a gasp. The lingering remnants of the dream he'd had were of Don being pursued by a criminal and he had been caught in the crossfire. Both he and his brother had been wounded.

 

He'd never had a dream that was so vivid and real, and that scared him a little. Unlike the dream where his mom had visited, this one felt almost like a premonition. Charlie knew that if he tried to explain the dream to his dad and his brother, they would just say that it was the stress of working so closely with Don and the FBI; that he was projecting his worries subconsciously.

 

With a shake of his head and a roll of his shoulders, Charlie let go of the dream and his concerns and refocused on the day ahead and Don's behavior of yesterday. He hoped that whatever was bothering his older brother would be resolved soon. Charlie looked down at his watch and noticed the time; brush was only an hour and some away and he desperately needed a shower as he noticed all the chalk that coated his hands and probably dusted his hair.

 

With a push and a sigh, Charlie left the couch and he heard it groan under the strain. As he entered the house and called out to his dad, he realized how quiet the house was. There wasn't any sound of paper crinkling or a shower running, so Charlie assumed that his dad had gone out to get the bagels and cream cheese to go with their brunch. He headed straight for the shower off the upstairs hallway and stripped out of his dusty clothes and threw them into the dirty laundry hamper. The water for his shower took forever to heat up and he swore to write a reminder to himself once school was out for the semester to get a new hot water furnace put in.

 

Once the temperature was perfect, Charlie stepped in and with a long drawn out sigh of pleasure, let the water cascade over him and wash away the dirt and with it, the stresses of the last twenty-four hours. Whatever came of Don's attitude and weird behavior, they'd tackle it as a family, if needs be.

 

~TBC~


	3. Part 3

Part 3 of Unavoidable Truths

 

Don would later say that the events conspired that Sunday morning were brought about by the perverse bitch and twisted sister of fate. Whether by the fickleness of nature and time or just as a bizarre series of events that coincided, Don was not prepared for the sight of Charlie as he crossed the hallway from the bathroom to his bedroom, still wet and wrapped minimally with a thin, threadbare towel about his waist.

 

When Don had called out a tentative hello as he had entered the house, Charlie had just opened the bathroom door to allow some of the steam to escape and had called out, "I'm upstairs, Don."

 

And at the vision of bare, smooth skin intermixed with patches of curly chest hair that had little rivulets of water sliding down it, all of Don's carefully constructed house of lies about the nature of his feelings for his brother crumbled and fell apart. His body reacted almost immediately to the visual and olfactory stimuli, and lust raced rampant through his body, almost slamming into him as if being hit by a solid two by four board.

 

"Hey, Don. Glad you could make it. I wasn't sure if you'd come after that um... thing, yesterday."

 

Don blinked rapidly, as he tried to control his body's automatic response and to keep up with what Charlie was saying.

 

"Um, yeah. I, uh... spent most of the night thinking about what was bothering me."

 

Charlie looked closely at Don in the partially lit hallway, and noticed the bruised eyes. "So, does that mean whatever has been troubling you has been resolved?"

 

Don took a half step backwards and turned towards the steps he'd just come up. He had to get the sight of Charlie out of his head. "Yeah, you could say that my worries have an answer. I'll just head back down and start the coffee, while you get dressed."

 

"Okay. Be down in a bit," Charlie muttered to Don's departing back. Charlie got the sense that Don might have gotten some answers, but that his brother's worries were far from over.

 

cdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcd

 

Don reached the kitchen first, before giving into his thoughts and emotions. He gripped the edge of the counter and squeezed as hard as he could to still the lust coursing through his body. With a pained gasp, the image of Charlie flashed this mind once more. He moaned and leaned over the counter to rest his forehead against it. Part of him wanted to throw-up from the nauseous feeling rolling in the pit of his stomach, while the other wanted to give into the other physical urgings and enjoy the pleasure by jerking off.

 

"Damn it. Why is this happening to me?" Don tried to calm his racing heart and quell the panic now overriding everything. He breathed in and out slowly, and willed himself to stand upright and to release his death grip on the countertop.

 

He forced himself to perform normal, mundane tasks of preparing the coffee and getting out the juice from the refrigerator. Once he was done, Don stopped and looked around the kitchen. It dawned on him that it was there that he had realized the true extent of his feelings for Charlie and that it hadn't even been twenty-four hours since the realization had occurred.

 

"What in the hell am I going to do now?" he said to himself. He wasn't sure he could sit at the same table now with Charlie, consciously aware of how he felt towards his brother, and yet he couldn't very well leave without risking Charlie asking more questions -- questions he definitely could not answer.

 

cdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcd

 

 

Charlie hurried through getting dressed and roughly brushed his damp curls. He felt that he couldn't leave Don along for long or his brother might once again disappear without some answers being given.

 

He quietly descended the stairs and went through the dining room, but before he could enter the kitchen, he heard Don speak, 'What in the hell am I going to do now?'

 

Charlie halted mid-step at those words. When no answers appeared to be forthcoming, Charlie assumed the question was self-directed. Charlie stopped from entering the kitchen and back-tracked towards the living room. He sat down quietly on the couch and gave deep thought to the events from yesterday and to this morning, paying closer attention to what Don was focused on.

 

Charlie leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes to replay everything. Don had been fine during the round of basketball, but it was in the kitchen that Don had started acting strange. He had wondered if Don was upset about being asked for relationship advice, just after he had left yesterday afternoon, but had dismissed it. Their dad had put Don on the spot repeatedly about Don not having a steady girlfriend or relationship, so it couldn't be that. Charlie had assumed that as Don looked at him, he hadn't been seeing him, but had been lost in thought. But with Don's change in behavior this morning, almost with a blink of his eyes, perhaps it did have to do with him. It was when Don had actually taken a good look at Charlie, that Don appeared to falter. But that made no sense to him, because Don had seen Charlie partially naked lots of times when they were growing up.

 

'But not since you both went off to other schools and then into different life paths,' a thought whispered in the back of his mind. 'You've grown up since then. Maybe now it's hitting him that you're no longer his little brother, but a grown man and his image of you in his head has changed. Maybe he doesn't want that to happen.'

 

Charlie opened his eyes and nodded his head. That could be the only explanation Charlie could think of for his brother's recent behavior. However, he stopped and his brow furrowed, that still didn't really explain his brother's outburst in the kitchen just moments ago. That self-directed question didn't cover the idea of a difference in image about Charlie. But before Charlie could give it anymore thought, he heard his dad enter the house and greet Don in the kitchen.

 

Charlie figured he had best join them.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: This is AU after the end of season two, so there will be no season three spoilers. Sorry for the long wait, this has been typed up for a while, I’ve just been suffering from real life. Thanks go to SeparatriX and Taran for the quick beta, and any remaining errors are mine.  


* * *

Chapter 4 of Unavoidable Truths

 

"Good morning, Don. Glad to see you made it. I guess that means no urgent case at the moment?" Alan greeted and asked his oldest son.

 

"Hey, Dad. No, nothing urgent. Currently, we're just going over cold cases, doing some follow-ups to see if anything new has been found." Don tried to grin and appear as if nothing earth shattering had happened in his life, and he must have succeeded when his dad nodded and moved to the island to put down his recent purchases.

 

"Good. Maybe that will mean you'll have time to focus on your personal life. And speaking of a personal life, how are things going with Robin?"

 

Don frowned at his father's turn of the conversation. He was getting tired of having to discuss his private life and being questioned about it almost every time he came over these days. Before he could answer, Charlie walked in.

 

"Hey Dad, what kind of bagels did you get this morning?" Charlie asked as he went to the refrigerator and started pulling out the ingredients for their brunch -- eggs, cheese, green bell peppers, mushrooms, onion and ham for omelets.

 

"Multigrain and roasted garlic, plus a container of sun-dried tomato cream cheese," Alan rattled off as he pulled each item from the bag.

 

Don drifted back and away from the two men to the edge of the kitchen, content for once to not be either in the middle or at the front of any conversation.

 

Charlie started preparation of the ingredients for the omelet, while Alan got out the pan, oil and spatula, and began cracking the eggs. "Don, don't just stand there like a bump in the road, why don't you slice the bagels," Alan turned and waved his hand from Don to the bagels sitting on the counter.

 

Don moved with hesitant steps to help. He collected the bread knife, bagel slicer, and a basket; then deposited it all on the counter next to Charlie and his cutting board. Don went to the sink and quickly washed and dried his hands before tackling his task.

 

Don was conscious of Charlie in ways he'd never been before. From the corner of his eye, he watched Charlie's hands as they welded the knife deftly in cutting up the ingredients and he could feel the heat radiating off the other man's body. It fueled something inside him; caused him to burn brighter and his own heat seemed to rise. it was pure torture for Don, as he tried to stifle his body's response to being near his brother. He had to fight not only his body, but also his mind, as he tried to fight the panic welling up inside. Don breathed in deep and exhaled slowly, then placed his hands flat on the counter to stop their shaking. He hoped Charlie was so absorbed in his chopping, that he wouldn't notice Don's nervousness.

 

He inhaled and exhaled slowly once more, while trying to keep it relatively quiet. But Don's hopes were futile, as he saw Charlie put the cutting knife down and place a hand over his wrist and squeeze gently; Charlie didn't say a word, but the question of what was wrong could be heard all the same.

 

The touch of Charlie's fingers were like a brand of fire that licked across Don's skin and he once more quelled the panic that urged him to yank his arm away. He couldn't allow what he felt for Charlie to be exposed or to put their relationship as brothers at risk. He had to act normal. On his next breath, he silently repeated the phrase to himself two more times, _he had to act normal._

 

Don gave Charlie a quirk of a smile, then gently extracted the arm from within Charlie's grasp and then patted Charlie on the back. Inside Don may have felt like a part of him was dying, but the facade he projected was one of calm acceptance.

 

Charlie was not fooled for one minute, but let the moment slide. He realized now that it definitely had to do with him, but he wasn't entirely sure how. He'd figure it out at some point, of that he was positive. Charlie turned back to the cutting board and finished dicing the green pepper.

 

Charlie jumped when the silence was broken when his brother spoke.

 

"Charlie, I've been giving it some thought about what you asked yesterday in regards to Amita. I think that no matter what, you should go with her to Harvard, even if it's for a semester. Just to see if you both have a chance at making things work. Otherwise, I think you'll always wonder, 'what if.'"

 

Charlie faced Don again and this time, their dad joined them at the island.

 

"What's this, Don? Charlie, are you still debating what to do about Amita?" Alan asked.

 

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, Dad. I just ... I care for Amita, but maybe it's just wanting what I can't have. That the threat of her leaving has made her somehow more desirable." Charlie threw up his hands and pushed them through his still damp curls. "It's all so complicated. She thinks that the only reason I'm willing to follow her or ask her to stay is because I'm used to having someone I can control; someone I depend on for help in my work. Both with school and the FBI. That her main attraction isn't so much her, as what position she's had in my life.

 

“Maybe she's right."

 

A heavy sigh followed Charlie's speech; his hands were still buried in his hair. Alan reached up and pulled the hands away and then drew his youngest son into a loose embrace.

 

"What exactly do you want, Charlie? And not what other's think you want." Alan gave Charlie a quick squeeze of encouragement.

 

Charlie shook his head. He honestly didn't know anymore what he wanted. In fact, since Don had left unexpectedly yesterday, he hadn't given any thought to Amita. He had solely been occupied with his equations and Don. Charlie looked at Don through lowered eyelashes and saw that his brother was staring at him, hardly blinking. And when he caught Don's eyes, Charlie was amazed to see a blush highlight Don's cheeks and his brother's head dip away as if shy at having been caught looking. Then Don turned away completely and went back to slicing bagels.

 

It was at that moment when everything clicked inside Charlie, like when the equations came together and the numbers made sense. The truth perplexed him. He wasn't disgusted or angry, more curious and intrigued with the knowledge. Amita didn't really want him, but his own brother did. Charlie watched as Don's hands shook slightly as he picked up the knife and placed a bagel in the slicer holder. Charlie frowned and thought that he had part of that statement wrong. His brother didn't want to want him, because Don had just encouraged him to go after Amita. That did make sense, they were brothers; you weren't supposed to desire family.

 

"Charlie?" his dad asked and shook his shoulder the older man's arm laid across to get his attention.

 

"Oh, sorry Dad. I don't honestly know what I want any more. I mean, I guess I'd want what most everyone wants and desires." Charlie paused in his speech when he noticed Don look up at him when he said the word desires. Charlie smirked at him and watched as a tinge of red stained Don's cheeks again.

 

"Do you even know what it is that everyone else wants? Because I certainly don't.

 

“Each person has unique wants, but sure, there are some basics -- like food, clothing, shelter and probably companionship. But beyond that, I'm almost certain you could calculate the variables and create a what... a curve or a distribution of the desired possibilities?" Alan released his youngest son and cuffed him upside the head as he teased him about the profession and obsession. The brothers watched as their dad went back to the eggs and finished cracking them efficiently into a mixing bowl and whipped them up, then poured in some milk.

 

"Charlie, are you done preparing the pepper, mushrooms and stuff for our omelets?"

 

"Almost, Dad. Another minute."

 

Charlie turned his concentration back to the items in front of him, but remained physically aware of Don.

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

It wasn't until after brunch and many questioning looks being cast back and forth between Don and Charlie, that the younger brother cornered the elder.

 

"It's alright, you know. It doesn't upset me," Charlie said, the minute Alan left to spend the afternoon at the golf course.

 

Don stiffened, his back was to Charlie as he looked out the window and watched their dad drive away.

 

"It's not alright, Charlie. In fact, it's just plain terrible and I can't believe you would think otherwise." Don turned back to face his brother, while he ran both hands through his hair in frustration.

 

"Don," Charlie got up from the couch and stood close to Don, "do you have a need to act on what you feel?"

 

"God, no!" Don jerked away, his eyes wide in horror.

 

"Then... What you feel is fine. Yes, it may be wrong by today's world view, but feelings are inherently never wrong, it's only how a person deals with them that potentially makes it so." Charlie smiled in understanding, hoping to convey that things really were okay between them. "Honestly Don, all I ask is that you don't let them interfere with us and with work, and you and I will be good. Don't go freaking out on me every time some stray thought or emotion passes through you.

 

"I mean, I can handle more the thought of you loving me and still treating me like a brother, than you freaking out and pulling away or pushing me out of your life. Don't push me away again, Don. I don't think I could bear it."

 

"Yeah well, I don't see how you'll be able to stay around me. Won't you misinterpret a pat on the back or read more into a glance or a look? Especially knowing that I... That I love you, that I am in love with you?" Don turned to look at Charlie face on and square in the eyes.

 

Charlie sighed. "Don, didn't you just say you had no compulsion to act on these feelings?" He watched as Don jerked his head in agreement. "Then no, I'll assume that anything directed towards me is just a show of brotherly affection. Maybe this is me being naive, but if we both acknowledge and are aware of things, we can deal with the situations as they arise."

 

Don thought to himself that Charlie was looking at their situation with too much innocence and not enough caution. If they were in opposite places, he knew he'd be totally freaked out. He exhaled loudly and longly, as he tried to release as much tension that had invaded his body during the last hour. Don pushed away from the window and walked back to the couch, where he dropped his body wearily down onto it. "Okay, we'll play this your way for now. But please Charlie, for goodness sake, let me know if something I'm doing or saying makes you uncomfortable. Alright?"

 

"Alright, I promise."

 

\---------------------------

 

As Don returned to work the next day, he reviewed the events of the weekend as he perused one cold case after another, many of them prior to his joining the Los Angeles branch. Flashes of memory of time spent with Charlie played inside his mind and as each one passed, the feelings he had of love and affection seemed to cement themselves and become more solid and real. He loved his brother and was in love with his brother and nothing seemed about to change it. And it terrified him on several levels; it made him question his morality and sexuality. If his brother was attractive to him, would other men be attractive too? He shook his head, thinking that wouldn't likely happen. He was already in his late 30s and never before had this happened, so it was almost safe to say that it would be an uncommon occurrence. Perhaps for once, he found someone attractive because he loved them.

 

Don sighed and twiddled with the pen in his hand. He was in love with Charlie and his brother had even noticed, no matter how hard he'd tried to keep it hidden. "Oh, God!" Charlie had noticed. If Charlie could notice something like this, what would his fellow co-workers find out and see, was the thought currently leaving his mind in a panic.

 

"Shit!" Dan expelled sharply.

 

"Don, everything okay?" He heard the questioning tones of Megan somewhere from the doorway. Don looked up sharply to his left and saw not only Megan, but David standing just outside his door.

 

"Yeah, everything's fine. What's up?" Don leaned back in his chair and forced himself to relax; he didn't want to give all the clues away on the first day.

 

Megan entered into the office, with David following on her heels. Both took seats and he wondered if something bad had happened. Don straightened back up, prepared for action. "Okay, you two, what is it?"

 

Megan looked at David and he gave her a quick nod. She turned back to Don and started her speech.

 

Don listened and a sense of dread filled him. He leaned his head on his hands and watched as the report in front of him blurred. They wanted to bring Charlie in on a cold case, a perfect case where his ability with numbers could maybe give them some new leads.

 

"Alright, but take the case to him and have him work on it when he has free time. Since the case is already five years old, a few days probably won't make much difference. If Charlie has anything to share, you two are his contacts and you can follow-up. If he needs anything, you get it for him. Just keep me in the loop."

 

"You got it, Don. So how are things going with your own pile of old news?" Megan asked with a grin.

 

"Bad enough. I just want to take out my gun and shoot holes through them. I've almost wishing someone would rob a bank. I hate this inactivity. Anyway, get out of here and see if you can run Charlie down at his office."

 

"See ya later, Don," both agents spoke as they left.

 

The team leader watched as his co-workers left his office and head to their separate cubicles, before leaving the main floor all together. His third member, Colby, was away on vacation, the lucky bastard. He'd been spared the inactivity and the cold cases. He was also somewhere tropical and relaxing on a white sandy beach with clear, blue waters stretching for miles in front of him and lots of bikini clad women to ogle. Part of Don wished he were in Colby's place, because then Don wouldn't have spent the weekend with his brother and wouldn't have had the life altering epiphany.

 

And with that thought, Don wandered down the path of bisexuality and why he couldn't have found one of his co-workers attractive. Why not David or Colby or even Coop? He knew from a woman's perspective that they were all handsome men. So why Charlie? Why the one man he should most definitely not have feelings for? Was it because he was already emotionally close to his brother? Had the last few cases, where his brother had been under some threat escalated things, brought everything to the fore? Was it Amita, and Charlie's constant questioning about what to do in regards to her that made him realize his brother is lovable and someone who desires love and a relationship?

 

Jesus, too many fucking questions and no clear answers as to why, he thought. Maybe he should request some time off and get away; try and wrap his head around everything. Two days was still to short a time to figure it all out. Don laughed to himself when the brief idea of getting Charlie to come up with an equation to explain the 'whys and ' crossed his mind. Though he didn't think an equation could solve matters of the heart.

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: This chapter was roughly beta read by Separatrix and Taran, any remaining errors are my own. Definitely AU after Season 2 and does not incorporate anything from Season 3.  


* * *

Chapter Six

 

Charlie was at his desk pondering the revelation of yesterday and the discovery of Don's feelings, when he heard a discreet knock on his office door. He looked up and smiled when he saw Megan and David standing there with huge grins on their faces.

 

"Hey, guys. Come in. What can I do for the two of you?" Charlie looked down at his papers in front of him and scowled when he realized that he still hadn't finished grading his last class' exams due to his preoccupation about Don and he had a feeling that the presence of the two FBI agents would throw another road block into completing his tasks.

 

"Charlie, is now a bad time?" Megan asked as she and David approached his cluttered desk.

 

"I guess that all depends on what you need me for. What's up?"

 

"Well, as you've probably heard from Don, the office is doing a review of cold cases. David and I came across one we think could use your expertise. You'd only have to work on it in your spare time. Don's orders, since he said you'd probably be busy with end of semester grading. We'd be your contacts and that if you needed something, like additional data or whatever, we'd come to you."

 

Charlie felt a sinking in his stomach. He wasn't sure if he was reading more into the situation than warranted, but it felt like Don was already starting to put distance between the two of them, even though his brother had said he wouldn't. Had something changed in the last day?

 

"Uh, sure. What kind of case is it?" Charlie held out his hand expectantly and Megan gave him the stack of files she'd been carrying.

 

"It's really a string of repeats. Kidnapping and murder. Men from the age of 18 to 25. They never caught the perpetrator and after six cases reported, everything just died out and all leads ran cold. We're hoping with a fresh eye and your way with numbers, that you might spot something," David said.

 

Charlie flipped quickly through the six folders; he looked briefly at the pictures of each man to see if there was a common starting point. However, no commonalities could be seen at first glance.

 

"Have either of you tried to do a search on a pattern of six killings in other jurisdictions? Maybe instead of men, perhaps six women or six elderly or... You get the picture. Again with possible dead end trails?" Charlie asked as he continued to look through for key points that he could formulate an algorithm around.

 

Megan nodded and answered, "Yeah, at least for men again in the same age group. We'll look for other groupings of just six. Who knows, maybe they've already caught the perp and he just never confessed to these other murders."

 

Charlie caught the use of the pronoun 'he.' "You think the suspect is male?"

 

"I think so, yes. Based on certain psychological factors along with the fact that four of the six men in that list were in good shape, athletic and they all showed signs of heavy physical abuse before they were killed. Plus, there were signs that that the victims did fight back, whether initially or later, we have no way of knowing. So, whoever the murderer was, they had to have strength -- possibly training -- to subdue them."

 

Charlie hummed in agreement. He rubbed two fingers of his right hand just above his eyebrow in concentration. "Okay, I'll see what I can come up with on this data set, but hopefully with more data, I'll be able to narrow things down."

 

"Thanks man. We appreciate this." David stood as he spoke. "We'll get out of your hair, so you can get back to work."

 

"Yes, we appreciate this Charlie. And really, this isn't a rush job, take your time." Megan smiled and waved good-bye; David followed her quietly out the door.

 

When they were no longer in sight and their footsteps were just an echo in the hallway, Charlie closed all the file folders and put them in a neat stack on his desk off to the side of the exams. He crossed his arms atop both piles and dropped his head down with a heavy sigh. He really hoped he was misinterpreting the situation with Don; that Don wasn't pushing him out and away.

Later that evening, Don laid on his couch and surfed the channels, as he tried to find something mind numbing to watch and hopefully relax. He had a splitting headache and had hoped the beer he was currently sipping on would help him unwind. So far, the first one hadn't gotten him to the state he wanted.

 

By the time he had gone through two more beers, he finally felt somewhat more human and the comedy he had settled on helped with the numb mind.

 

Just as he was about to doze off, a rapid series of knocks on his apartment door jarred him. Don jerked back, awake now and when he sat up, preceded to knock over the empties sitting on the floor between the couch and the coffee table. The clattering noise caused him to swear at whoever was bothering him that late at night.

 

Outside the door, Charlie listened to the vocal aspersions being heaped on his head and he glanced down at his watch to see that it was still moderately early by even Don's standards and wondered how bad a day Don had actually gone through.

 

The chains and locks were disabled and a muttered "what" could be heard before the door was entirely opened.

 

As soon as Charlie got a good look at his brother, he realized the source of Don's surliness. "Geez, Don. You look like shit. Bad day?"

 

Charlie moved past Don as he entered, dropped his bags down and went straight to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

 

"Uh, yeah. Just help yourself to whatever, Charlie," Don said with a tinge of sarcasm to his voice. He closed the door and decided to forgo doing the locks, hoping his brother wouldn't be there long enough. Don thought a bottle of water was a good idea and followed behind Charlie to the fridge to get one as well. The taste of beer had lingered just a little too long in his mouth and throat to be enjoyable.

 

"Why are you here, Charlie?" Don looked at his younger brother over the bottle as he tipped it back for a few swallows.

 

Charlie had taken a seat on the couch and was playing with the label on the bottle. He looked intensely at the beer bottles lying discarded on the floor, before he answered, "Have you changed your mind, Don?"

 

"What? Charlie, changed my mind about what?"

 

Charlie had sighed a lot in the last few days, several times today already, in fact. He sighed once more in frustration. He took a swallow of water to clear his throat and looked up at Don, straight in the eye. "Cutting me out of your life. Keeping me away from your work. Is that what today was about Don, when you sent Megan and David to me, instead of asking me to come into your office?"

 

The headache Don thought he had gotten rid of returned with a vengeance. The dull ache behind his eyes became acute and tension settled into his neck and shoulders. Don winced at the pain.

 

"A little, but not for the reasons you think, Charlie." Don moved to the couch and sat down next to Charlie with care, but then stopped himself from getting comfortable, got back up again and went to get some aspirin.

 

Charlie waited patiently for a more detailed explanation, though he longed to drag the truth from his brother without delay.

 

When Don was once more seated, he continued, "Charlie, after only one day of being in my presence, you figured out what was going on with me. I might not want to act the way I have been these last few days, but I'm bound to give some small action or look away. Megan, David and Colby are trained observers; therefore, they might clue in to things as well. Charlie, I can't have that happening. At least, not right now. My defenses are lowered and these feelings are too new. I need time to clamp a lid on them."

 

Charlie looked at Don in confusion. "But you said you had no compulsion to act on the feelings. How can you think it will show, if that were the case?"

 

Don's headache escalated at Charlie's willful ignorance. "Charlie! Just because my conscience tells me it's wrong to want you, my body still responds. Jesus, Charlie, I'm not just in love with you, I find you very attractive and highly desirable." By the end, Don was almost shouting at his brother and when the silence fell between them Don was almost afraid to look at Charlie, certain he would see disgust on his brother's face.

 

"Oh," was all that came as a response from Charlie. The silence, with nothing beyond the sound of two men breathing, stretched from seconds into minutes.

 

Don sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, willing the aspirin to work faster, because the headache was definitely turning into a migraine.

 

"I knew that, I just... I mean I knew about the love and wanting part. But not..

 

"You find me attractive?" Charlie's voice cracked on the last word, like his voice had done often when he'd hit puberty. It caused Don to crack a smile in remembrance.

 

"Yes, Charlie. If you weren't my brother and if being bisexual or homosexual or whatever, weren't so totally new to my life, I'd certainly make a pass at you."

 

"New? I thought maybe you had.. you know, before." Charlie waved a hand between them to try and illustrate his point, even though he couldn't really say the words.

 

Don shook his head and snorted, "I almost wish that were the case. I'm 38 years old and discovering something new like this, this late in my life, has certainly thrown me for a loop.

 

"Earlier today, after Megan and David had left the office to go see you, I thought to myself that it would have been a hell of a lot easier if I had found a male coworker attractive. Just attractive. I could deal with that, because typically the attraction comes first. Then I pursue them, and it's only after I've dated them that I might think myself in love.

 

"With you, I realized I loved you first. So Saturday night, I tried to convince myself that I loved you just as a brother and as a friend. That it didn't go further than that, because I hadn't let myself see how beautiful and attractive you are. Then the next morning, you come out of the bathroom still wet from the shower and clothed only in a thin bath towel around your waist and that blew apart my entire wall of denial I had tried to build for myself and hide behind. I wanted you Charlie, in that instant. I wanted to touch you and..." It was here that Don's speech faltered and Charlie saw a blush sweep across Don's face. And Charlie understood then what his brother meant about the body wanting something, even though the conscience tells you not to. Intellect versus the physical. One necessarily couldn't control the other.

 

"So, are we good again?" Don asked nervously.

 

"Yeah, we're good. I should probably get going and leave you to enjoy the rest of your evening in peace, while I go home and finish grading." Charlie stood up and walked back to the entrance. He picked up his bags from where he dropped them earlier and slung them over his shoulder with a small grunt.

 

"How much longer before the semester is truly over?" Don leaned up next to the wall just inside the small entry hallway; he crossed his arms in order to prevent himself from doing something stupid -- like give Charlie a more than friendly hug. For in the last few minutes, the stress and strain of Charlie's emotions were finally taking their toll and now his brother looked like shit too and Don wanted to comfort him.

 

"Friday is the end, after that I've got a few weeks of vacation I definitely plan on using and then when I get back, I'm going to spend the summer focusing on my own research. Of course, I'll also be available to you... to the FBI for any case work."

 

"Vacation, huh? Where are you going? Because I was thinking of taking some time off as well," Don ask nonchalantly, unsure himself about his motives for even asking.

 

Charlie smirked and decided to tease Don a little bit. "Vegas. I thought I might recoup some of the money from purchasing the house and I'll need additional cash for sure to do the upgrades for it as well. So, are you asking because you might want to come along or are you asking so not to visit the same location and prevent us from running into one another?"

 

Don smiled, glad that Charlie wasn't upset and could even tease about his last option being true. "Vegas sounds good. Let me see if I can get the time off with such short notice and if I do, I'll be happy to join you. I could stand to lose a few bucks. It's not like I spend much on anything else beyond the basics."

 

Charlie nodded in understanding, and Don watched as the dark, silky looking curls brushed and caught the edges of Charlie's jaw, tangling in his stubble. The sight caught him and longing spiraled through him again, this time urging him to twine his fingers into his brother's hair. Don's breathing hitched as the hunger rushed through his body so quickly and he clenched his jaw and hands into fists fighting to control himself, to prevent himself from taking action.

 

Charlie's eyes flew wide open as he saw the change in Don and realized it was one of those times where desire fought with control and the lust Don was feeling could be seen in his eyes and in the tight way he held his body. As much as Charlie was stunned and intrigued by the vision of an aroused Don, he was sure that Don would be more grateful to him if he removed the object of temptation from his brother's sight. So he stuttered out to Don a good-bye as he walked backwards to the door, and then turned and left the apartment carefully closing the door as he left.

 

Don came back to the present as he barely heard Charlie's farewell and then saw only the door closing. Don visibly deflated in defeat and sadness. For he was certain, that having finally seen Don physically respond to Charlie, that Charlie truly understood the magnitude and depravity of the situation. Don could only hope that a call to apologize would set things straight between them.

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: Chapter beta read by Separatrix. Thank you dear for going over it for me. Any errors remaining are my own.  


* * *

Unavoidable Truths - Chapter 7

 

Charlie just made it to his office with five minutes to spare, thankful no students were currently waiting for him. Down the hall in one of the classrooms, he could make out the sounds of another exam being proctored and was very thankful his had all been given early in the schedule. Charlie left his door propped open and sat his bags down on his desk. He was reaching in to remove the last batch of exams to be graded when he heard what sounded like automatic weapons firing from the hallway. Charlie grabbed his cell phone from the bag instead, and flipped it open and pressed the speed dial for Don's cell phone. Before he could lift it up to his ear, he saw from the corner of his eye someone enter his doorway and he promptly dropped his phone down next to his bag, but out of sight. He covered the top end of the phone with his hand, when he saw a ski-masked covered face and a gun in the man's hands. Charlie hoped Don had answered.

 

"What do you want? Why are you here firing off shots?" Charlie wanted to panic. Seeing someone with a gun, possibly ready to fire, reminded him too much of that moment at FBI headquarters when the one man had just come in shooting. He hadn't been able to go near Don's office for days, too scared and emotionally paralyzed with fear.

 

"Are you Professor Charles Eppes?" a rough, altered voice asked.

 

"What if I am? Are you here for me?"

 

Charlie's entire body shook, this was not how he wanted to die and especially not now. He was still too young and had many things he wanted to accomplish yet.

 

"Actually, we're here because of your brother. We're holding you and unfortunately, the rest of the students on this floor as hostages in exchange for him. We've sent him a message demanding his surrender and now that we've secured you we'll let him know when and where. When he does bring himself in, well... we'll just see about letting you and the others go." Through the mask, Charlie could see the lips twist into a parody of a smile. The man came closer and waves his gun at Charlie, indicating that he wanted the professor to move into the hallway. Charlie could already hear the rest of the terrified students being herded into the narrow hallway. Charlie hesitated for a moment wondering what to do about the phone. He didn't think he could slip it into a pocked without being observed, so he left it where it was and followed the man. He decided it was best not to enrage the hostage taker into doing something rash by disobeying him.

 

Charlie noticed immediately three other men with semi-automatic guns patrolling the hallway, using their weapons to effectively cow and subdue the students lining the walls. The fourth man, the one who had retrieved him, pushed his gun into Charlie's back and told him to sit with his back to the wall. Charlie was more than willing to follow the command, not sure if his legs would have held him up much longer anyway.

 

With his arms wrapped about his legs, he hugged them to his chest; he willed for things to be resolved soon, without anyone getting hurt and the hostage takers getting due justice.

* * *

Don's morning had started out on the wrong foot; what with too little sleep from having tossed and turned all night, to getting a phone call demanding he come into work ASAP just as he was about to step into the shower.

 

After hastily getting dressed instead of taking the shower, Don drove to work as fast as the speed limit would allow. All the while, he wondered if something major had come up.

 

The moment he stepped through the main office doors, David and Megan waylaid him. "Don, a call came in twenty-minutes ago demanding you in exchange for some hostages. They said they'd call back on the hour to give us the final details," David got out in a rush as he shoved a copy of the transcript from the first call.

 

"Were you able to trace the call? And why the hell would they take hostages if they were after me? Why not just try to grab me directly?"

 

Don listened as Megan explained that the call terminated before they could get a lock on it. As to the other questions, his team could only speculate. "A publicity stunt perhaps? Or maybe they want to draw our attention away from some other event?"

 

Don nodded when he heard the latter suggestion. "Most likely they have another heist planned or something. I wonder who they've got as hostages."

 

The FBI agents sat tensely by the phone while they waited for the call to come in, and they all jumped when two minutes before the hour Don's cell phone rang.

 

Don looked at the call display and saw it was from Charlie. For a second, he debated if now was the appropriate time to have a conversation with his brother, but decided to at least let Charlie know he'd call him back when he had the time.

 

"Charlie, can I call..." Don stopped as heard from a distance Charlie talking. _'... you want? Why are you here firing off shots?'_

 

Don paled and immediately covered the end of the cell phone. "They've got Charlie. He's probably at his office."

 

As he continued to listen, he watched as Megan and David called together a team. He heard Charlie walk away through the phone and knew that he'd have no way of getting a chance to talk to his brother alone and he could only hope the hostage takers would let him talk to his brother when they called to give more details.

 

On the hour, the call came through to his desk phone and Don answered it promptly, "Agent Eppes."

 

"Ah, Agent Eppes. So nice of you to be available to take our call. As you're aware, we want you in exchange for the hostages we have here. What you might now know is that we have your brother and twenty students. You have one hour to get here to Cal-Sci. We've got the entire floor covered, so no surprises. And come unarmed Agent Eppes, otherwise we will hurt someone, more than likely your brother. One hour."

 

Just as Don was about to make his demand, a click was heard as the call terminated. Dan slammed the phone down onto the cradle, frustrated that he hadn't had a chance to ask to speak with Charlie. He looked to David and Megan expectantly. "The trace on the call from Charlie says that it did originate at the tower nearest the university. So we can assume they have indeed taken Charlie hostage and the person we're dealing with is there with him. You're right, Don. It doesn't make any sense." David shook his head perplexed.

 

"One of you call the administration at Cal-Sci and alert them to the situation and have them find some blueprints to Charlie's building to see if there are any alternate ways in. If there are, we can possibly take them by surprise. I'll go in, unarmed just as they asked. David, I want you behind me. Megan you'll cover the hallways other entrance at the rear of the building. The rest of the team will canvas the sides and windows in sniper positions.

 

"Okay, everyone suit up and let's move."

* * *

The situation had turned to hell quickly. Don had gone in as requested, but the minute he stepped through the door, the main man lifted his gun and aimed to take fire. Charlie heard the safety click off and knew that the hostage takers weren't going to let anyone out alive, themselves included. Charlie stood up quickly and one of the other three men rounded on Charlie; he fired as Charlie pushed the shooter aiming at Don as hard as he could. Charlie took a bullet to the shoulder and he saw as he started to fall, Don get clipped in the leg after the man he had pushed had fired, thankfully his aim now skewed. After that, it all became a blur of motion, screams of terror and the sounds of bullets being fired. Charlie let the pain take over and he slipped into unconsciousness.

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).


End file.
